


Бедная сепия

by eh5gg95vhii



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Insomnia, Lantry gave her ink bottles again, Psychotropic Drugs, Sadistic daydreaming, Trans Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Когда Вершительница не спит, она думает об очень плохих вещах.
Relationships: Fatebinder/Verse (Tyranny)
Kudos: 4





	Бедная сепия

**Author's Note:**

> Морок (она/её), на стороне Опальных, происхождение: солдатка

Она плотно пудрила лицо, а на груди у неё был прыщик. Шрамы и волоски — всё, что пряталось под бронёй — Морок стал доступен шёпот клеток. Вершительница носила в пучке грязь, бронзу, пыль. Электрические разряды на кончиках пальцев. Ни у кого в Ярусах она не видела насколько выбеленного лица поверх миндальной кожи. Искала на горизонте пятна — чернила уже глубоко вошли в кожу, и зрачки женщины сильно расширились. Под тяжестью воздуха нельзя было прилечь — создавалось впечатление, что Шпиль раздавит снизу. Поэтому Морок стояла, словно проглотив несколько длинных лезвий, заменивших ей позвоночник.

Звёзды, как большие ягоды, по одной загорались в медленно загустевающем небе. Темнело. Не хватало парочки дней до окончания кулака, но стоит им миновать, и он станет целым и, что главное, бессонным. Первым бессонным кулаком. Веки не смыкались, и Вершительница всё чаще одалживала у Лантри чернильный набор. Так она училась находить прелесть в плохо сваренном супе, в грязи под ногтями и шуме ветра, насквозь проходящего через оба её уха, будто внутри черепа не существовало препятствия. Зачесалось над верхней губой — сбривать усы Морок перестала, когда началось Завоевание. Больше всего в ужас приводило не отсутствие расписания и смена железа на лёгкую кожу, а практически непреодолимое желание заключить Фугу в ошейник и водить перед строем Опальных на цепи. Замысел на грани обладания. Она научит Фурию читать, отмоет, вычешет. Будет гладить её, сидящую в ногах и с измазанным кремом ртом. Последняя из Алого Хора. Архонтка Шпилей никогда бы не отдала Голосам на съедение такое сокровище.

Расширенные зрачки охватили несколько расплывшихся созвездий вдали. Под Морок стих лязг железа и выкрики тренирующихся. Сцепив руки сзади, она репетировала про себя тон, которым завтра прикажет Фуге снова и снова выводить на бумаге имена павших сестёр.

«Я считаю нас подругами».

Старый месяц повис на петле среди игреневых точек.


End file.
